


A day at the beach

by PinappleSucker420



Category: Claws (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinappleSucker420/pseuds/PinappleSucker420
Summary: Ann and Arlene take a trip to the beach and to meet Arlene parents.





	A day at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I am not expecting this to get a lot of hits or kudos since claws isn't really the biggest fanfic subject but I really like Ann and felt bad for her so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy.

Claws- Ann and Arlene

Ann put on her lether jacket even though it would be in the 90s and above today. Arlene entered her room and looked at her. "Geez. Were going to the beach not a biker club." Quiet Ann smiled and gave her the bird. " Do you not like it because it's going to be hot or because you dont want me to meet your parents in this? Pessterd Ann. Arlene walked over to Ann and gave her a deep and meaningful kiss. When she stopped she said. "I don't care if you show up naked as long as your there." She smiled and took Anns hand leading her to the already packed car.  About five minutes later they were on the highway headed for Coco beach. "So you excited?" Asked Arlene. This was pretty typical for her to start a conversation like this but Ann usually brushed her off. Ann said "Kind of." And looked away. To this point I don't think Ann said more then fifty words to Arlene a day. After a few channel flips and pit stops they were there. When they got there Arlene changed into a simple and nice black bathing suit. Little to Arlenes liking Ann dressed in a white tee shirt and swim shorts. They got out and set up for the beach. Arlene wanted to go for a walk and Ann agreed. It was around one. There was a nice breeze and the water looked perfect. As they walked Ann went for Arlenes hand but she pulled away. They had been out together but this was diffrent. She grew up here so seeing someone she knew from her childhood was pretty likely. "Sorry. Not here." She said just loud enough for it to not be a wisper. "What?" Ann chuckled a bit."What are you? A closet case" Asked Ann. She regretted it as soon as she said it. The reaction on Arlenes face was a mixture between ashamed and embarrassed. Arlene stopped walking and bit her bottem lip. She didn't say anything. So Ann just kind of nudged her back to where they had set up there things. They sat down and Arlene still hadn't said a word which for her was a miracle. Finally after what seem like forever Arlene said "You dont understand. You've always been able to show who you are. I haven't." Ann just busted out laughing. "I've always been able to show who I am. I was married to a man." Arlene started to laught "What?" She asked. "Yeah. He was a professer. He had brown hair and eyes and this little scar above his lips. He was such a pussy. Probably why I married him. You kind of remind me of him." Ann said kind of looking off. "So you think I am a pussy?" She asked with a kind of childish look. Ann shooked her head no."I mean you are bright, funny, smart, and ohh you talk so much. But most of all your beautiful." Said Ann while she bit the bottem of her lip. "Well your not so bad yourself. In fact why don't we try that walk again." Suggested Arlene. And they did. They also went swimming, played a couple games, and more inportantly they talked. This was when Ann really opened up to Arlene about her life with her husband, her time in prison, and her childhood. A few hours later they were chatting up a storm on the way to Arlenes parents house. "Thanks for doing this with me. I usually wouldn't do this but i havent seen them in forever and they insisted that I bring over the new person I was dating." Said Arlene. " Person? Do your parents know your dating a girl." Asked Ann. Arlene shook her head. Ann looked at her curiously. " Do they even know your gay?" It took Arlene a little while to reply. "I dont know. They might." Before Ann could say anything they pulled in to Arlenes parents house. It was light blue with white rims and about two floors. Theyre were a few pots and two rocking chairs on the poarch. Ann and Arlene nervously walk up to the door and ring the door bell. A few seconds later a lady who must be in her fifty's or sixties open the door. Her face lit up when she saw Arlene. "Oh. Sweet pee look at you. And who is this young women. Oh we'll talk about it later. Come on in." They both walk in to the living-room that had two couches and one chair. Where an older man presumably Arlenes father. They all sat down. "Who is this?" Asked the elderly man. "Dad, mom." Arlene paused. "This is my girlfriend. Her name is Ann." Her mother looked shocked but her father didn't. " Well Im Robert. But you can call me dad. I hear gay marrage is leagal for now." Said Robert, Arlenes father. Ann tried to hide her smile but just nodded. Meanwhile Arlene mother chin was dropped while she just stared at Ann and Arlene. There was a long and pretty painful two minutes until Arlene finally said "So where is dinner?" She broke out of her trance. "On the table darling." They all walk to the dining room and had a overall plesent meal. A few tears were shed, laughts were laughed, And family drama was discuss. Ann found out about Arlenes obsession with spiderman when she was little and that Arlenes mother name is Gloria. By the end it was around nine and they had all just finnished playing a game of Apples to Apples which Ann won. They went to there rooms pretty beat. Ann started to lay down in her shirt and boxers. "What are you doing?" asked Arlene who had just walked out of the bathroom wearing a half shirt with the guns and roses logo and short shorts. "laying down." Arlene laughed slightly. "I haven't had a girl spend the night sense I was a teen." Ann turned over to see the beautiful Arlene dressed up in her old clothes. "And what happened when this girl spent the night?" Asked Ann coyfully. Arlene walked over "Well it started like this.'' She said as she lean in to kiss her. "And then it went something like this.'' She said as  she took off Ann shirt and slowly started circling her nipples until they were hard. Then she tweaked them and pinched them softly than harder. She sat on Ann stomach. Ann moaned softly. Then Ann held Arlene and twisted them around so now Arlene was on the bottem. Ann slowly pulled off Arlene shorts and panties to expose her lightly pink clit. Ann started to touch her and she moaned. Her pussy was the wetess she had ever seen. "Keep it down your parents are gonna catch us." Said Ann half seriously. Ann slowly started stroking Arlenes clit with just one finger as she still was touching her nipples. Arlene started to moan louder. Ann new she was close so she stopped for a little till Arlene calmed down. Ann slowly pulls her lips apart with one hand while the other is gently stroking her clit. It was like this for awhile. Ann had two fingers rubbing and circling Arlenes clit then inserting a finger from her other hand followed by another. The pace soon picked up and Ann was furiously rubbing Arlenes clit with one hand while pumping her fingers in and out with the other. Within seconds Arlene started to orgasm and tried her hardest not to scream. Her mussles contracted around Ann fingers and juices. It was a real messy clean up. After a few minutes they kissed eachother good night and went to bed.  
THE END   


End file.
